A Noite e a Raposa
by Renii-chan
Summary: Depois de cinco anos ele finalmente volta para Sapporo. Será que essa foi a melhor decisão? SasuNaru, ItaSai e outros casais YAOI
1. Retorno

**Titulo: **A Noite e a Raposa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas eu vou continuar a escrever fics dele na mesma! U.ú

**Summary: **Depois de cinco anos ele finalmente volta para Sapporo. Será que essa foi a melhor decisão? SasuNaru YAOI

**Capitulo I**

**Retorno**

Finalmente chegou o dia… Já passaram cinco anos desde que eu fui para Tokyo, mas agora eu já posso voltar, voltar para o lugar que eu nunca deveria ter saído… Vou voltar para Sapporo a minha cidade natal. Consegui convencer o Itachi a deixar-me voltar depois de tanto tempo. E também eu merecia, as minhas notas na escola foram as melhores como sempre… Mas uma das coisas que eu não consigo perceber é o porque do meu "Aniki" não ter vindo comigo para Tokyo… Se ele obrigou-me a vir, porque ele teve de ficar lá?! Porque ele não veio comigo?! Será que ele teve a enganar-me este tempo todo?! Não sei… E também não me apetece pensar nesse assunto… Mas não falta muito tempo para eu saber de toda a verdade… Parto para Sapporo amanhã, por fim vou voltar a ve-lo…

xXx

Em algum lugar de Hokkaido as coisas estavam como sempre estiveram… Mas na mansão Uchiha e arredores, as coisas estão um pouco agitadas.

- Rápido, tudo deve estar perfeito quando o meu querido Ototo chegar! – Ordenou Itachi, com o seu sorriso sarcástico de sempre. Todos da mansão estavam muito ocupados e até os aldeões estavam um pouco assustados com a ideia de alguma coisa correr mal.

- "Uchiha-sama fica tão assustador quando as coisas não acontecem como ele quer…" – Era o que pensavam todas as pessoas… mesmo todas… E rezavam para Kami-sama fazer com que tudo estivesse como o primogénito da mansão desejava.

Mas havia uma pessoa que morava um pouco mais afastada da ciad que não sabia de nada do que estava a acontecer… Ele estava deitado na neve a relembrar o passado, como sempre.

xXx

No dia seguinte as seis da manhã um rapaz conhcido como Uchiha Sasuke estava a apanhar um avião para Sapporo. Estava na executiva como sempre, a classe económica era demasiada barulhenta para ele.

Quando só faltava uns dois minutos para o avião descolar uma "pequena" figura apareceu, muitas pessoas pensaram que eram irmãos ou primos, já que ambos tinham a pele muito clara e cabelo e olhos negros. Ainda por cima aquela coisa que parecia extremamente GAY com a barriga a mostra sentou-se ao lado do seu "familiar" (de acordo com as pessoas que assistiam a cena achavam).

- "Que nojo" – pensou o Uchiha mais novo a revirar os olhos. Ele odeia aquele tipo de pessoas, com aqueles sorrisos falsos… Tentou ignorá-lo mas isso seria impossível já que este parecia querer "conversar"…

- Olá! – Disse com o seu sorriso falso de sempre, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do Uchiha – És me muito familiar… Vais para que lugar de Hokkaido?

- Sapporo – respondeu, sem sequer olhar para ele.

- Que giro, eu também! Ah! Desculpa que falta de educação a minha, o meu nome é Sai e o teu?

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke – já estava a ficar farto daquilo.

- Uchiha?! … Esse nome é me familiar… - disse pensativo.

- Desculpa-me rapaz, mas acho que este não é o seu lugar! – Disse um homem um bocado estranho, muito mais do que aquele tal de Sai…

- "E o pior é que ele vai estar ao meu lado! " – pensou o nosso querido Uchiha.

- Deixe-me ver… – olhou para o seu bilhete e reparou que o… O "coisa" tinha razão. - Desculpe, o meu lugar é atrás – sorrio, levantou-se e foi para o seu acento. – Adeus Sasuke-kun!

Ok o homem ao seu lado era um pouco assustador, a única coisa que ele tinha de fazer era manter a calma e agir como um Uchiha, como sempre o ensinaram a fazer. O mais importante é não demonstrar os sentimentos, aquelas coisas que ele não tinha a muito tempo, ou era o que ele pensava…

Depois de uma hora de voo adormeceu durante uma meia hora. Quando acordou reparou que o homem ao seu lado estava teso. Não é como se ele costumasse olhar para aquele lugar nas outras "pessoas", mas aquilo estava mesmo estranhamente alto… Tentou esquecer aqueles pensamentos perversos, no entanto isso parecia um pouco impossível. Resolveu olhar para a sua cara, o que foi uma péssima ideia, pois o mais velho estava a olhar para si com um olhar cheio de luxúria. Acho que ele até mesmo já tinha percebido para onde o Uchiha estava a olhar. Com estes pensamentos o mais baixo corou drasticamente e o seu membro começou a dar sinais de vida depois de muito tempo sem "funcionar".

xXx

- Naruto! – Chamou aquela pessoa, com a sua voz tão familiar e calma de sempre.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Gaara? – Perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados enquanto sentia a brisa fria fazer dançar os seus cabelos.

- Não… Só queria saber se esta tudo bem…

- Sim… Porque não estaria? – ele não estava a perceber a onde o outro queria chegar com aquela estranha conversa… Ele até podia ser burro mas conseguia ver que Gaara estava a esconder algo.

- Não… nada… Não ligues! – E virou-se para ir embora.

- Espera. – Pediu Naruto.

- Sim?!

- Não me estas a esconder nada, pois não? – Perguntou já com os olhos abertos a olhar para o outro.

- C-claro que não! – Respondeu um pouco inseguro.

- Ok! – deu um sorriso daqueles radiantes, enquanto Gaara tentava afastar-se o mais rapidamente possível. Odiava ter de mentir para o Naruto, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia contar-lhe aquilo… Ele tinha medo que algo de mal acontecesse…

xXx

- Uchiha-san, ainda falta muito tempo para que o seu irmão chegue?

- Acho que só falta umas duas horas. Porque?

- Por nada! Por nada! – Escamou enquanto ajeitava os seus óculos a Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isto ficou um pouco menor do que eu planeava! xD Bem esta é a minha primeira fic com mais de um capitulo, por isso sejam bons e mandem muitas **reviews**! Vou tentar deixar o próximo capítulo maior, mas não prometo nada! xP Espero que tenham gostado!

Bjs da Renii-chan! ^.~


	2. Chegada

**Titulo: **A noite e a raposa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia eu vou rouba-lo do Kishimoto-sama e dominarei o mundo! Muahahaha

**Summary: **Depois de cinco anos ele finalmente volta para Sapporo. Será que essa foi a melhor decisão? SasuNaru YAOI

**Capitulo II**

**Chegada**

- "Que seca queria estar sentado ao lado do Sasuke-kun…" – Pensava um certo Sai – "Ele parece ser uma pessoa muito interessante e o seu apelido é me mesmo muito familiar. Tenho a certeza que já ouvi falar nele!" – continuava – "Mas também acho que já vi aquela carinha em algum lugar…"

No banco da frente estava um ambiente muito mais "pesado". Sasuke simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Estava a começar a entrar em pânico, aquele homem realmente o incomodava. Se lhe perguntassem para o caracterizar em uma palavra, ele diria sem hesitação: nojento! O pior era que as outras pessoas não reparavam nisso ou pelo menos fingiam não reparar…

Já havia passado mais meia hora de voo e agora o Uchiha fingia dormir com a cara virada para a janela. Ele começou a sentir uma coisa estranha na sua coxa esquerda, mais especificamente uma mão a apalpa-la… Não sabia o que fazer: Se o melhor era reagir ou ignorar, continuar a fingir que estava a dormir…

- "Kami-sama porque a mim?"

xXx

Naruto já estava um pouco farto de estar ali sem fazer nada, mas não lhe apetecia ir ter com o Gaara. Ele já sabia que o amigo "fugiria" se o vise…

- Ah! – Suspirou. – O dia pode ser o mais belo de todos com um sol muito brilhante, mas isso não nos interessa nada quando só queremos a beleza calma da noite com a sua fria lua… – depois de dizer essa frase levantou-se e foi a caminho da floresta, coberta de branco, estava a sentir uma coisa "nova", que não conseguia explicar muito bem. Mas sabia que tinha que falar com a sua mãe…

xXx

Mas ele finalmente tomou uma decisão, talvez a melhor:

- Importa-se de retirar a SUA mão da MINHA perna?! – Disse enquanto encarava aquela pessoa com um olhar de morte.

- Desculpe, mas não sei do que o menino esta a falar respondeu enquanto tinha um "lindo" sorriso com a língua de fora.

- Sasuke-kun – chama Sai – queres vir sentar-te ao meu lado? Não tenho nada para fazer e eu gostei de ti!

- "Posso odiar aquele sorriso falso, mas é sempre melhor do que aquela língua de cobra" – pensou – se tu queres…

- Obrigado Sasuke-kun!

- hn – respondeu, levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado do mais velho.

- Finalmente tenho com quem conversar! – fez uma pequena pausa e continuou – Quantos anos tens?

- Quinze.

- Que giro eu sou um ano mais velho.

- hn – e assim continuou a conversa. Quem falava mais é claro que era o Sai, mas ele não parecia dar muita importância a isso. Mas a pergunta que não saia da cabeça do pequeno Uchiha era se o outro sabia o que aquela pessoa tinha feito…

Uma pessoa perto da li ouvia atentamente aquela conversa, apesar de já saber de tudo aquilo. Mas era sempre bom poder ouvir a voz do Sasuke-kun, não é?

xXx

- Uchiha-sama já esta tudo pronto – avisou.

- Óptimo, ele já deve estar a chegar! Fizeram tudo como eu mandei, certo?

- Claro, Uchiha-sama.

- Quando o Sasu-chan chegar chame-me por favor. Estarei no meu quarto até lá. – Disse por fim indo para o seu aposento.

- Como desejar Uchiha-sama.

- Só mais uma coisa Nekozawa! – Virou-se de repente – não façam nem ramen nem miso para o almoço ou para o jantar.

- Ok, Uchiha-sama – ao ouvir isso virou-se e foi em direcção as escadas.

O quarto de Itachi não era muito grande, tinha uma cama de casal, que era a única coisa que lhe interessava ali, e muitas outras coisas que para ele eram desnecessárias. Mas o seu quarto, não era propriamente o lugar que ele mais gostava na mansão Uchiha. Apesar de ser tecnicamente o melhor…

Nekozawa foi a cozinha avisar sabre a ordem que Itachi tinha lhe dado, por sorte o almoço não seria isso mesmo, pois já estava quase pronto. No entanto ele não percebeu porque Itachi-sama tinha pedido aquilo. Normalmente o Uchiha não se importa muito com aquilo que come ou deixa de comer. Mas não deu muita atenção a isso, tinha que ter a certeza absoluta de que tudo estava como o seu "mestre" queria.

xXx

Aquela figura loira caminhava entre as árvores. Estava a procura de sua mãe, mas não sabia a onde ela estava.

- Oka-san! Sou eu, o Naruto! Oka-san! A onde é que estas?! Eu preciso dos teus sábios conselhos! – Gritava Naruto a espera que sua mãe ouvisse e fosse ao seu encontro, apesar disso ser um pouco improvável.

Mas uma cera pessoa observava os passos do nosso Uzumaki.

Naruto continuou a andar, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da neve. Ele conseguia ver de longe a grande árvore da Morte. Ela já estava ali a tanto tempo que nem mesmo os aldeões mais antigos não sabiam a quanto. Continuou a seguir aquela direcção enquanto chamava a sua mãe.

Ao chegar ao pé da árvore ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele ia para lá. Aquela árvore tinha o poder lhe trazer uma tristeza enorme, mas mesmo assim ele sempre ia ao seu encontro, quando era preciso. O vento fazia as poucas folhas que conseguiram continuar na árvore dançar, justamente com os seus galhos e ramos. Isso dava um sentimento de paz e de angústia, ao mesmo tempo, no nosso querido Uzumaki que continuava parado a espera que alguma coisa acontecesse. A pessoa que o observava já não o fazia o mais, ela sabia o que iria acontecer a seguir. Ou pelo menos essa pessoa pensava que sim…

xXx

Eles estavam a descer do avião e foram buscar as malas para ir embora, foi ai que eles se separaram. Sasuke não conseguia parar de se perguntar se Sai tinha visto o que aconteceu. Isso o deixava inquieto, mas o mais provável é que nunca voltaria a ver aquelas duas pessoas. Já fora do prédio ele esperava Nekozawa, que não deveria demorar muito a chegar. Ouviu uma voz familiar:

- Sasuke-sama. – Chamou.

- Nekozawa…

- Desculpe a demora, Sasuke-sama.

- Não faz mal, vamos.

- Claro, Sasuke-sama. – Pegou as malas e andaram para o cara. Já dentro dele a cominho da mansão Uchiha, Nekozawa perguntava como tinha corrido a viagem, Sasuke respondeu que tinha sido normal. E assim iniciou-se uma leve converça até a mansão. Nekozawa conhecia o Uchiha mais novo desde sempre, por isso conseguia ter uma conversa decente com ele.

Quando chegaram na mansão reparou que as coisas estavam como se lembrava, até as flores pareciam ser as mesmas. Entrou e foi para o seu quarto não lhe apetecia ter a companhia de outras pessoas agora, apesar de saber que teria que falar com Itachi e com muitos outros "humanos", mas iria adiar isso um pouco agora ele tinha que pensar… Decidir o que iria fazer daqui em diante… E ele iria descobrir se o seu querido Aniki o estava a enganar ou não!

xXx

Gaara estava em casa a espera de Naruto, não fazia muito tempo. Mas ele estava a começar a ficar preocupado, pois o Uzumaki costuma chegar umas duas horas mais cedo… O de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo resolveu esperar ao pé da lareira. Já passavam das dez e estava a nevar lá fora.

- "Será que aquele baka ainda esta no mesmo lugar?!" – Pensou preocupado, ele poderia apanhar uma forte constipação se continuasse lá fora com o frio que fazia, a não ser que ele…

xXx

O vento estava muito forte, as árvores pareciam que iam cair na cabeça da primeira pessoa que passasse por ali. Mas para "pessoas" que já passaram por coisas muito piores isso não era nada! Se nós ficássemos em silêncio absoluto conseguiríamos ouvir o grito das árvores que estavam a tremer de frio, já com metade dos ramos que tinham de manhã. Naruto continuava sentado em frente aquela estranha árvore, já parara de chorar a algum tempo, mas ainda conseguiam-se ver por onde as lágrimas tinham passado e caído, viam-se pequenos buracos na neve. Uzumaki olhava para cima, a espera que hoje fosse o dia. Se ele estivesse certo tudo mudaria, por um lado ele queria isso, mas por outro isso causaria muita dor as pessoas, a ele e aos espíritos.

- "Quanto mais rápido isto começar, mais rápido acaba!" – Pensou determinado, levantou-se e gritou com todas as suas forças – OKA-SAN!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que tenham gostado deste novo capitulo! xD Bem ficou maior que o outro! \õ/ Acho que no próximo cap vão começar a entender o porque do titulo da fic é "A Noite e a Raposa"! xD Por favor mandem **reviews**!!! Se não eu não vou saber o que vocês estam a achar da fic!!! T-T


	3. Nova descoberta

**Titulo: **A noite e a raposa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse seria muito mais "interessante"… Se é que me entendem… xD

**Summary: **Depois de cinco anos ele finalmente volta para Sapporo. Será que essa foi a melhor decisão? SasuNaru YAOI

**Capitulo III**

**Nova descoberta**

Um jacto de luz vermelha-alaranjada apareceu e iluminou tudo o que estava na sua volta. Uma grande bola vermelha começou a aproximar-se dele. Quando ela já estava mais próxima ele conseguiu ver que era a sua mãe, ou melhor o espírito dela, na sua forma original.

- Filho… - sussurrou ao seu ouvido – Naru-chan, sou eu… Esta na hora…

- Oka-san… - gemeu ao abrir os olhos.

A sua mãe estava na sua forma de raposa, ela já tinha morrido a nove anos. A única coisa que Naruto se lembrava dela era o seu lindo sorriso, seus cabelos vermelhos e que a ultima coisa que lhe dissera foi que eles voltariam a se encontrar.

Agora ele estava na sua forma original, com as suas orelhas alaranjadas e cauda de raposa. Já faziam cinco anos que ele não ficava naquela forma, ou melhor foi esse o tempo que elas demoraram a crescer…

xXx

Itachi ainda estava no seu quarto, Nekozawa tinha acabado de sair de lá. Ele tinha lhe dito que o Sasuke já tinha chegado e que estava no quarto dele. Decidiu continuar lá durante mais um pouco, pois ele estava "feliz", já que o seu irmão não seria a única "nova" pessoa na casa. Isso seria muito interessante, pena que ele só chega na hora de jantar, porque teve de ir tratar de uns pequenos "problemas pessoais".

- Espero que o meu Ototo e o nosso convidado se dêem bem…

xXx

Em uma cidade próxima dali um homem conversava com outro, e tinham uma conversa muito interessante:

- Então já está tudo pronto?

- Quase.

- Óptimo, sinto que esta quase na hora… É melhor te apresares… Já esta a começar a ficar escuro…

- Sim. – Ao acabar de dizer isso foi-se embora, deixando o seu "mestre" para trás. Ainda tinha que verificar algumas coisas antes que o grande momento chegasse… O homem que ficou, tomou a direcção contrária ao outro. Resolveu ir visitar uma velha "amiga", já que estava perto da casa dela. Ao aproximar-se sentiu um forte cheiro a peixe, mas de peixe cru… Sim, ele estava certo, a hora estava quase a chegar… Tocou a campainha, mas ninguém respondeu, por isso resolveu entrar assim mesmo…

- "Só espero que ela esteja sozinha" – pensou – Querida, o seu velho amigo chegou! – disse com uma voz extremamente irritante. Não houve resposta – Eu disse: Querida, o seu velho amigo chegou! – Mas continuou a não haver uma resposta… - Aquela velha bruxa… - praguejou – Ela vai ver… Se tentar me enganar tudo será pior… Muito pior… - sorrio e sentou-se em um banco próximo ao local para poder espera-la, assim se ela tentasse fugir ele a veria, já que a casa só tinha uma saída.

xXx

Okay, agora ele estava preocupado, e muito! Naruto já devia ter voltado e a muito tempo! Estava a começar a ficar desesperado! O pior é que não importava a quem ele pedisse ajuda, todos se negariam a ajudar aquele "monstro". Monstro, como alguém pode ter a coragem de chama-lo de Monstro?! Ele era uma das melhores "pessoas" da li! Nunca fizera mal a uma mosca! Tudo bem já tinha comido uma borboleta uma vez, mas foi quando ele era pequeno! Mas isso não interessa agora!

O que ele deveria fazer? Ficar em casa a espera que o outro voltasse ou ir a sua procura? Se calhar o melhor era mesmo ir procura-lo, já que se ele voltasse poderia estranhar um pouco do Gaara não estar em casa, mas não iria ficar tão preocupado como ele estava!

- Já sei! O melhor é deixar um recado no caso de ele chegar antes de mim! – Pensou em voz alta. E assim saiu de casa com o recado em cima da mesa.

A intensidade de neve a cair já era menor, apesar de estar muito escuro, ele conseguia ver perfeitamente.

- "Ok! A onde aquele baka pode estar?" – pensou – "Na floresta! Claro!" – E assim seguiu para o lugar mais óbvio em que o Uzumaki poderia estar. Sentia-se um pouco melhor, pelo menos não estava em casa de braços cruzados!

xXx

- Oka-san… porque eu estou assim? – Quando olhou para baixo reparou que estava completamente nu e que a sua cauda e orelhas tinham voltado – E-eu não entendo – gemeu.

- Não te preocupes Naru-chan… Tudo vai ficar bem… - Disse ao acariciar a face do seu filho – Nós não temos muito tempo… É melhor eu me despachar… Resumidamente o que acontecerá é… - E assim ela explicou o futuro. Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer no futuro. Aquilo era só uma previsão, que pode ser mudada de acordo com a força de vontade de cada um… Somos nós que fazemos o nosso próprio futuro, não os outros… Mas as vezes é mais fácil aceitar do que lutar por aquilo que nós realmente queremos… Isso não quer dizer que seja o mais correcto…

- Mas Oka-san e se eu não conseguir fazer isso! – exclamou – Eu não sei se vou ser capaz!

- Só tens que acreditar em ti mesmo e no escolhido… Mas tem cuidado… O Noite e a Escuridão são coisas muito diferentes… Muito diferentes…

- Mas… Oka-san, eu não percebo! – Já era tarde de mais ela já tinha ido e a escuridão da noite voltado… E ele ficou ali… A espera… Sempre a espera… E a pensar, pensar no que tinha acontecido e no que ele iria fazer… As coisas não seriam fáceis… Mas ele iria conseguir… Ele tinha que conseguir…

Não muito longe da li uma "pessoa" ruiva dritava o nome de um certo loiro…

- Naruto! Naruto! Oi Narito! – chamava sem desistir – vá lá aparece! Olha que hoje o jantar é lamen! – Mas não houve, somente o das árvores que continuavam a gritar. Só que desta vez um grito mais suave…

- "Ok ele não deve estar mesmo por prero…"

xXx

Ele estava no seu quarto a dormir, ou melhor a descansar na sua cama. Já fazia algum tempo, umas horas, que estava com uma sensação estranha… Ele sentia uma enorme dor no seu coração, mas não compreendia o por que… Estava tudo normal, ou pelo menos pensava ele… O melhor era esquecer aquilo e pensar no que iria fazer amanhã… Tinha que fazer um pequeno interrogatório ao Itachi e este teria que responder, ou então o Uchiha menor o faria responder… E ele sabia bem como…

Uns quartos ao lado estava outro Uchiha, só que ele tinha um pouco de fome e por isso estava feliz, já que o jantar não demoraria muito… E outra coisa também não…

xXx

- Karin, acho que alguém está a chamar-te.

- Deve ser impressão sua.

- Não escuta, acabaram de te chamar de novo.

- Vá lá Suigetsu, não me apetece sair daqui…

- Mas pode ser algo importante. Vai ver quem é, Free Bitch!

- Suigatsu não me chames assim!!

- Claro, claro, mas agora vai ver quem era.

- Ele já deve ter ido embora…

- Karin!

- Ok, ok. Já estou a ir.

Quando ela saiu não viu ninguém, andou um pouco mais até a entrada da casa e em um banco próximo viu um homem que lhe era muito familiar. Mas ela não estava a ver quem era, até que o homem a vê e aproxima-se.

- Olá Karin… A quanto tempo… - A outra não conseguiu falar estava em estado de choque.

- Oro-chimaru-sama – Foram as suas ultimas palavras antes de desmaiar e de Suigetsu aparecer na janela e também ficar espantado com aquela visão.

- "Porque o Orochimaru esta aqui? Ele não deveria saber a onde é a casa da Karin… Ao menos que…"

- Boa, agora está morta de tanta felicidade em me ver – disse com um tom de sarcasmo. – Suigetsu, anda cá! – Praticamente ordenou – leva-a para dentro! Nós os três temos que falar! – O outro simplesmente obedeceu, sem dizer uma palavra. – "O Suigetsu não estava originalmente nos meus planos, mas assim está muito melhor. Agora será muito mais fácil."

xXx

Depois de andar mais alguns quilómetros foi em direcção a grande árvore e finalmente o incontrou.

- Naruto! O que aconteceu? – O tempo parou. – Não pode ser…

Naruto estava deitado no chão completamente nu na sua forma verdadeira.

- Não pode ser! Não era suposto isso voltar a acontecer! – Ajoelhou-se e acariciou aqueles fios dourados. Eles eram tão macios como a sua pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol. A muito tempo que Gaara não tinha uma visão tão privilegiada como aquela, o corpo do outro estava ainda melhor do que ele se lembrava. Acordou dos seus pensamentos e apanhou-o do chão para leva-lo para casa. Teria muito o que fazer... E precisaria de ajuda, mas a quem deveria pedi-la?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá! xD

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

Peço desculpas pela demora! E por qualquer erro ortográfico!

Queria agradecer muito as pessoas que estão a seguir a fic e a mandar reviews, já que elas são a única maneira que eu tenho para saber se estão a gostar ou não! ^^ Muito obrigado!


	4. Quase na hora…

**Titulo: **A noite e a raposa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse o Deidara-sama não estaria morto! T.T

**Summary: **Depois de cinco anos ele finalmente volta para Sapporo. Será que essa foi a melhor decisão? SasuNaru YAOI

**Capitulo IV**

**Quase na hora…**

Nekozawa foi aos quartos dos Uchihas e disse-lhes que o jantar já estava pronto. Quando Sasuke saiu do seu quarto deu de cara com o seu irmão, que estava encostado a parede do lado oposto a sua porta.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas, e Itachi finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

- Ototo, como foi a viagem?

- Normal, porquê?

- Não, por nada. Só estava preocupado com o meu querido irmão mais novo.

- hn.

E assim seguiram para a entrada, para depois poderem ir a sala de jantar. Mas houve um pequeno contratempo. Parece que um "estranho" convidado tinha chegado, mas não tão estranho assim para Sasuke.

xXx

Ele já estava um pouco farto, por mais que eles tentassem não conseguiam acorda-la… Até parecia que ela estava de propósito, ou melhor, ela ESTAVA!

- Orochimaru-sama, ela não acorda – constatou.

- Karin – disse com uma voz seria – se tu não "acordares" agora todos saberão… – E não acabou a frase já que a outra estava a começar a abrir os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou com uma voz sonolenta.

- "Ah! Como há pessoas que actuam bem…" – Foram os pensamentos dos dois homens ali presentes.

- Karin nós temos que falar – começou o de cabelos negros – E aproveitando que o Suigetsu está aqui, ele pode ajudar. – Acabou com um meio sorriso.

- Eu?! Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Esclamou o outro.

- Suigetsu-san, por acaso já sabes do que se trata? – Perguntou calmamente.

- N-não… – Respondeu um pouco nervoso.

- Então cala-te! A hora está quase a chegar! Temos que nos despachar! E tu, Karin, és completamente necessária e sabes o por que! Suigetsu, também podes ser útil! Contigo as coisas vão ser um pouco mais fáceis.

Estava tudo a correr mesmo bem. Agora só restava a confirmação do que faltava com o seu braço direito. Mas não precisava de se preocupar com isso já que estava tudo praticamente pronto, o seu querido "braço" é completamente competente, também se não o fosse já estaria morto!

Os outros dois acenavam que sim com a cabeça e então ele começou a explicar o plano, sempre com algumas interrupções dos que estavam a ouvir, mas isso já era normal.

O pano tinha que ser perfeito, e aqueles dois eram muito bons. Eles conseguiriam ele tinha a certeza.

xXx

- Estas um pouco atrasado.

- Desculpe-me Itachi-san… – Deu um daqueles sorrisos que só ele conseguia fazer. – Sasuke-kun, o que fazes aqui?! – Depois de uns segundos ele reparou que o seu querido companheiro de viagem estava presente e este estava em choque por ver o outro ali. O que ele fizera de mal?

Itachi pelo contrário, parecia divertir-se bastante com a situação.

- Bem que o sobrenome Uchiha era-me familiar, mas pensei que talvez fosse uma coincidência… Nunca pensei que tu fosses o irmão mais novo do Itachi-san… Mas até que são bastantes parecidos… – concluiu.

- Parece que vocês já se conhecem – disse o óbvio. Itachi estava mesmo a gostar da situação.

- Acho que fiquei sem apetite – ao acabar de disser isso, Sasuke virou-se e voltou para o seu quarto. Itachi não tentou impedi-lo, mesmo se o fizesse o seu irmão não mudaria de ideias, por isso. E alem do mais teria um jantar a sós com o nosso querido Sai, que parecia não ter percebido muito da situação.

- Vamos jantar – chamou a atenção do mais baixo.

- Mas e o Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou com uma voz querida e um pouco preucupada.

- Não te preocupes, eu depois peço para o Nekozawa levar um pouco de comida para o quarto dele. – Disse calmamente, a rir-se internamente com toda aquela situação.

- Ok, obrigado.

E assim foram para a sala de jantar, onde a refeição, simples mas refinada, já estava servida a mesa. Sentaram-se e começaram a comer aquela deliciosa comida, enquanto tinham uma leve conversa.

Enquanto isso, o Uchiha menor estava prestes a vomitar, rever aquela pessoa trouxe-lhe memorias que ele queria esquecer. Quando ele pensava nisso sentia-se completamente mal e só lhe apetecia… Nem mesmo ele sabia o que lhe apetecia. O melhor era dormir. E foi exactamente isso o que ele fez: deitou-se na sua cama e dormiu, ou pelo menos tentou.

Uns 20 minutos depois ouviu-se umas batidas na porta do seu quarto. Era Nekozawa que lhe trazia o jantar em uma bandeja. Mas só de sentir aquele cheiro quase lhe saio o nada que tinha no estômago para fora.

xXx

Tentou aquecer o Uzumaki o melhor que pode. Quando chegaram a casa, Gaara pousou-o na cama e o cobriu. Não tinha tempo a perder. Tinha de ir buscar ajuda. Saio o mais rápido possível, depois de ter a certeza de que o Naruto estava bem confortável.

Quando chegou na casa, ou melhor mansão, em que ele morava entrou pelos fundos e atirou uma pedra na janela do seu quarto. Como ele costumava fazer quando eram pequenos. Repetiu a mesma acção umas cinco vezes e já estava a começar a ficar nervoso.

Sentiu uma presença a traz de si, congelou. Pareceu-lhe ver uma sombra na janela, por isso pensou que quem ele estava a procurar estava lá em cima.

Arranjou coragem e virou-se para ver quem era. E uma enorme raiva apoderou-se dele.

- Estas ai a quanto tempo? – Perguntou irritado.

- Desde que chegastes.

- Porque não dissestes alguma coisa?! … Esquece! Anda! É urgente! – Agarrou na mão do outro e começaram a correr.

Mas em quanto se afastavam do local, sentiu como se estivesse a ser observado por alguém. Ignorou, afinal não tinha tempo a perder com essas idiotices.

Ao chegarem na casa em que Naruto e Gaara moravam, o Sabaku começou a explicar a situação e tudo o que tinha acontecido ao suposto amigo. Este assentia enquanto lançava rápidos olhares para o que estava a "dormir", que estava um pouco vermelho de mais.

Depois de Gaara lhe ter explicado tudo, ele ficou um pouco admirado nunca imaginara que tudo aconteceriam tão cedo. Mas ainda bem que ele o tinha chamado, ele sabia o que fazer.

xXx

Quando Itachi e Sai acabaram de comer, Nekozawa veio avisa-los que Sasuke-sama estava a sentir-se mal. Ele estava com vómitos.

O Uchiha maior achou aquilo estranho, o seu irmão era uma pessoa bastante saudável, era mesmo raro ele ficar doente. Por isso ele e Sai foram ver como o seu Ototo estava. Ao chegarem no quarto dele, Sasuke estava na casa-de-banho a vomitar.

- O meu irmãozinho com vómitos… O que é que andastes a fazer?

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou, para depois voltar a cuspir.

- O que eu quero dizer? Bem, com tantos vómitos, isso só pode querer dizer uma coisa! – Tinha um meio sorriso bastante pequliar no rosto.

- O quê? – Sai não conseguiu esconder a sua curiosidade.

- Gravito! – Disse quase a perder a compostura Uchiha. –

- NANI? – Disseram Sai e Sasuke em uníssono.

- Sim, o meu querido Ototo está grávido! – Suspirou. – Quem é o pai?

Sai desatou a rir, essa era a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvira em toda a sua vida. Nunca imaginara que Itachi-san teria um lado cómico daquela maneira.

- Itachi, por favor, poupe-me! – Pediu o mais novo. E assim levantou-se e foi para a cama.

Nekozawa tinha deixado um comprimido ao lado da sua cama. Tomou-o e foi-se deitar.

- Ok, já percebi. Boa Noite Ototo.

- Boa Noite, Sasuke-kun.

E assim saíram do quarto dele, sem esperar uma resposta do mais novo.

A vontade de vomitar já não era tão forte, no entanto conseguia sentir o seu corpo termer de firo. Mas logo adormeceu, num sono tão profundo como os seus olhos negros.

xXx

Naruto estava a começar a acordar, mas ele estava sozinho, ou pelo menos era o que achava. Levantou-se um pouco tonto, doía-lhe a cabeça e sentia-se um bocado quente. Ouviu uma voz calma vinda de traz de si.

- Sentes-te melhor?

Ao ouvir aquela voz ele deu um pequeno salto, e com isso perdeu o equilíbrio, acabando por cair desmaiado nos braços daquela pessoa.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos não acreditou no que via… Ele estava na floresta?! E havia muita mais neve do que ele se lembrava. Levantou-se com dificuldades, começou a andar sem saber bem o porque.

Não importava o quanto ele andasse, era como se ele não saísse do mesmo lugar. Até que viu uma coisa preta no chão, aproximou-se e reparou que era uma pessoa, e que até era lhe um pouco familiar.

Com os olhos entreabertos por causa da febre tentou acordar aquela pessoa. Mas quando conseguiu fazer o outro acordar apanhou um grande susto.

- S-Sasuku! – Exclamou.

- hn… - Gemeu enquanto tentava pôr-se de pé. – Na-Naruto… - Quase sussurrou.

E assim ficaram em silencio, sem perceberem nada da situação e sem saber o que dizer...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá! o/

Aqui temos mais um capítulo de 'A Noite e a Raposa'! xD

Ok, ficou um pouco nojento, mas eu vou tentar deixar o próximo melhor! _

E obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão a seguir a fic! ^^

Não se esqueçam quantas mais **reviews **melhor fic o cap! xP

Kissus! ;*


	5. Uma Noite Estranha

**Titulo: **A noite e a raposa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas eu queria que alguns dos personagens fossem meus! TT_TT

**Summary: **Depois de cinco anos ele finalmente volta para Sapporo. Será que essa foi a melhor decisão? SasuNaru YAOI

**Capitulo V**

**Uma Noite Estranha**

Aquilo era mesmo muito estranho, nenhum dos dois se lembrava de como tinham ido parar ali.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, um deles finalmente tomou coragem para falar.

- Quando chegaste aqui… em Sapporo? – Perguntou o loiro ali presente, com a cabeça baixa, num tom quase inaudível.

- Hoje… – Respondeu no mesmo tom que o outro usara. – Hoje de manhã.

xXx

- Orochimaru-sama! – Chamou Karin. – Temos um problema!

- O que foi Karin?

- Alguém esta no MEDS*****!

- Merda! Mas como conseguiram entrar?! Só nós é que temos a substancia para entrar!

- Acalma-te Suigetsu. – Pôs a língua para fora e depois de volta para dentro. – Só a uma explicação para isso.

- …

- …

- Traidores!

- Mas como eles conseguiram a substância?! – Rebatei o de cabelos brancos.

- Sim, só quatro ou cinco pessoas sabem sobre ela. – Afirmou a de óculos.

- Isso só torna as coisas mais fáceis.

xXx

E o silêncio manteve-se por mais alguns minutos. Naruto estava magoado, Sasuke tinha ido embora sem dizer nada. Sem nenhuma explicação ou um simples adeus e isso o tinha magoado muito. Só soube que o seu "amigo" tinha partido por mero acaso, enquanto andava por ai.

Flash-Backon:

_O Uzumaki estava a dar um passeio perto da aldeia, como costumava fazer todos os dias. Decidiu, hoje, passar por trás das casas e aproveitar para ver o que os aldeões estavam a fazer._

_Podemos dizer que ele não era uma "pessoa" muito desejada ali, mas ele já estava acostumado, sempre fora assim. Por isso tentava não ser visto, assim os moradores dali não perturbariam o seu tão agradável passeio. _

_Fazia algum tempo desde que ele tinha feito aquele caminho pela ultima vez, era um pouco escuro no entanto não deixava de ser agradável._

_Enquanto passava entre uma daquelas casas ouviu uma conversa, que rapidamente atraio a sua atenção._

_- Sabem o que aconteceu na mansão Uchiha? – Perguntou uma senhora, que estava visivelmente preocupada._

_- Não… Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A mais baixa falou, parecia que ela não sabia mesmo de nada._

_- Hum… A única coisa que eu sei é que parece que o Sasuke-sama foi embora… - Falou por fim a terceira mulher ali presente._

_- Como assim embora? – Voltou a falar a que tinha iniciado a conversa. Via-se que estava um pouco exaltada._

_- Acho que ele foi para Tokyo… Mas eu não sei mais nada… E acho que ninguém da aldeia sabe ao certo. _

_Essas foram as ultimas palavras que Naruto ouviu. Tinha as pernas a tremer e não conseguia acreditar em tais palavras. O Uchiha não podia ter ido embora… sem ao menos dizer-lhe… adeus…_

Flash-Back off. 

Agora que finalmente o outro tinha voltado não conseguia dizer-lhe nada. Ele tinha imaginado tantas vezes aquele reencontro, mas agora ele não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma das milhares de perguntas que tinha para lhe fazer…

xXx

- Itachi-san, qual será o meu quanto? – Perguntou o mais baixo.

- Eu estava a pensar em tu dormires comigo. – Virou-se para o outro com os olhos a brilhar. – Então, o que achas?

- Hm… Ok, eu acho…

- Vamos, o meu quarto é o penúltimo do corredor. – Agarrou a mão do outro e levou-o até lá. Seria uma noite divertida.

Enquanto isso o Senhor-óculos-do-Harry-Potter falava com uma pessoa.

- Não podes deixar que nada aconteça. E quando eu digo nada, também envolve doenças.

- Desculpe.

- Só espero que isso não volte a acontecer – Ajeitou os seus óculos redondos e assim foi embora, deixando o seu "amigo" para trás.

- "Ah, se ele soubesse da verdade." – Suspirou – "quando ele descobrir vai ser muito engraçado." – Foi para o seu quarto, precisava de descansar.

xXx

- Gaa-chan! – Chamou o de cabelos compridos.

- Não me chames assim! – Disse logo sem paciência.

- Como queiras… Mas o que pretendes fazer agora?

- Eu não sei… Agora não podemos mais voltar atrás… A única coisa que podemos fazer é seguir em frente… Mesmo que isso ponha em risco as nossas vidas…

- Sim, concordo… No entanto não achas que ele deveria saber a verdade?

- Não te preocupes. Ele vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Acho que seria melhor sermos nós a contar-lhe.

- Talvez… Mas ele não perceberia… Alem do mais o _amorzinho_ dele deve dar-lhe uma ajuda.

- Ainda com ciúmes, Gaara-chan? Pensei que já tinhas ultrapassado isso.

- Não sejas idiota!

xXx

- Itachi-san, por favor não…

- Agora já é tarde de mais Sai… Tarde de mais… - Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Então era para isso que querias que eu dormisse aqui?

- Claro. Para o que mais eu quereria?

- N-nada… Acho eu…

- Não te esqueças que não podemos fazer barulho, não quero acordar o meu ototo.

- C-claro… Mas… não achas que é um pouco cedo para fazermos isso? – Perguntou um pouco inseguro com tudo aquilo.

- Vai correr tudo bem… Depois de passares pela porta eu entro… E se fechares os olhos com força não vais ver, nem sentir nada… - Sussurrou.

- Mesmo se eu fechar os meus olhos vou continuar com medo… - Estava a tremer. A palavra mais certa para definir como ele estava era: assustado. Nunca pensara que o Uchiha quereria fazer uma coisa daquelas com ele.

- Não te preocupes… Eu vou estar aqui…

- M-mas…

xXx

Sim, eles não pronunciaram mais nenhuma palavra. Depois de alguns minutos começaram a ver uma luz braça, que aproximava-se cada vez mais e misteriosamente os atraia.

xXx

Já era de manhã e para alguns o dia tinha demorado demasiado tempo a chegar. Mas agora outro longo dia estava prestes a começar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***** - Depois vão saber o que significa! xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá! :D

A quanto tempo!

Sim, eu sei que eu demore anos a atualizar a fic!

Mas é que eu comecei a ter aulas de japonês!!!! \õ/

E eu já estou a ficar um pouco atrasada! ^^'

E alem do mais estava sem inspiração…

Por isso eu demorei muito a escrever o cap.

Vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo, mas não prometo nada… i-i

Já agora desculpa pelo capitulo ter ficado um pouco curto… -_-'

Mas espero que tenham gostado! =D

E não esqueçam quantas mais **reviews **mais inspirada eu fico! ^___~

Kissus! =*


End file.
